


Levitate

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brian is a bird for like five seconds, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maycury Week, Multi, Not beta'd we die like men, mainly focusing on maycury, the ot5 only says mentioned cause john jim and rog are only mentioned but theyre all dating i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian and Freddie share some love for eachother and their boys.Maycury week day 5.





	Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> ok so some things i should explain
> 
> -this takes place in this universe me and my friend Michelle are creating, she's writing her own story with her own characters on wattpad, and im writing here  
-this will be a companion fic to the Long Story i write for the universe (i think it's called the OWL universe) and this doesnt really contain spoilers or anything for the actual story (which i havent published yet)  
-the actual story will explain what a moonchild, sunchild, ratava, and greyback is
> 
> anyway i thought this universe would be perfect for the maycury week fantasy au prompt!
> 
> also sorry i missed yesterday's fic, i was busy yesterday <3

"Briiiii I'm boreddd" Brian stared up at the levitating man in front of him.

"I don't want to…" He huffed, leaving Freddie to pout.

"Pleaseee it's fun up here." Freddie smiled. "I wan' kiss you!" Brian's face turned red.

"Fred, I was raised in Rafiki, not Nyx. I wasn't taught how to levitate. Besides the Moonchild side of me is weaker than the Ratava. But," He snapped his fingers, poof-ing into a bird. "I know how to fly as a bird though, just catch me once I get up there and I'll turn back."

Freddie nodded excitedly, grabbing the fluffy  _ bird-man? _ once he got up to him. Brian flapped his wing once he was in Freddie's arms, turning back into his human self; 6'1 with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes (which Freddie adored.)

He stared at Freddie in awe, always mesmerized by his features, and he wasn't even a Sunchild to hypnotize him into loving him. That was the thing he loved most about Freddie; how he could basically hypnotize people without even being raised in Ra. Well, at least himself, Roger, John and Jim were hypnotized by his beauty. Upon first meeting Freddie, Brian could have sworn that Freddie was a Sunchild when the designs on his arm and his set of powers said otherwise. 

freddie leaned in to kiss the curly haired man in his arms, smiling.

"I love you so much, Bri." Freddie smiled. "You and Roger, John, and Jim. I couldn't ask for better boyfriends." Brian giggled upon hearing that, leaning in to kiss Freddie again.

"Oh! This reminds me," Freddie lowered himself to the floor, Brian grumbling ' _ Why'd I waste my time flying up if after five minutes we're going back down'  _

"I've been wanting to make all of you boys a gift." Freddie pulled a box out of the closet, one almost too big to be in there. 

"I conjured these last night, that's why I was so tired this morning. We've all been needing new instruments for the band, right?" Brian nodded, confused. Freddie opened the first box enthusiastically. "Here's a guitar, since your last one broke." He said nonchalantly, acting like he hadn't just conjured an  _ entire instrument _ for Brian.

Brian looked at Freddie in astonishment. "Fred, that must have taken forever! Must've drained a lot of power too! Do you need me to get you a Restorer?" Restorers were the drinks that OWL used during classes that caused students using a lot of power, supplied for students for free, to 'restore' their powerful energy.

"Bri, 'm good. I already had like 5 Restorers today and a nap," Freddie chuckled. "I'm good." Brian's concerned expression was wiped away after hearing that."Good."

Freddie motioned back to the instrument. "Do you like it?" Freddie said with hopeful eyes.

"Like it? I love it!" Brian jumped up and down, starting to float over to Freddie, not even realizing it.

"I also made a bass for John, a drum kit for Roger, a piano for me, and a flute for Jim." Brian was tearing up at Freddie's gift. He hugged Freddie, rising up into the air a little bit.

"I love it Fred," Brian smiled, "I love it and I love you. Rog and John and Jim are gonna love it too." He pressed a kiss to Freddie's cheek, still unaware of being in the air.

"Uh, darling… Not sure if you've noticed but I'm uh" Freddie motioned to his feet, not glowing. "I'm not the one floating us."

"Whaddya mean- oh." Brian looked down to his feet, not having realized he was floating. He tended to do that, start floating and not realize it due to not having been trained. He then realized he was falling down, hitting the ground with a thud, Freddie still in the air laughing.

"You levitated on accident then fell!" He teased, giggling. He noticed Brian's confused expression and floated back down to him. "I'm sorry, I know you weren't taught. It's kinda funny to me." Brian looked at him, smiling. "I honestly love you so much."

Freddie helped Brian up and kissed his cheek. Brian smiled when he stood up, fluffing his hair back to it's former curly glory.

"Bri, I'd honestly marry you right now if I could." 

"I know you would, and I would too, but remember we're only 17 and im not sure that's legal." Brian said, causing Freddie to stick his tongue out at him.

"It's a metaphor, Brian!" He laughed and climbed onto the bed. Freddie smiled as he got under the covers of their shared bed (even though there's another bed in the room, they loved to share the bed.)

Brian followed suit, climbing under the covers to wrap his arms around Freddie.

"I love you." Brian said for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "I also love Rog, John, and Jim, but I love you the mostest." Brian smiled saying his other boyfriends' names. Just the thought of his boyfriends made him overwhelmingly happy.

"I think I love you, Rog, John, and Jim the mostest out of all of us. I mean look what I made for us," He motioned over to the instruments he had conjured. "A shame we can't all share a room, Jim doesn't even get to cuddle with any of us!"

"He has Miami, he's a Greyback, remember? He can conjure a projection of one of us for him if he ever gets lonely. And even then their room is right next to Rog and John's." Brian stated.

"I know, I just wish he didn't have to be without us. I love him." Freddie half-smiled at Brian and moved his hands dramatically toward Roger and John's room next to theirs. "I love all of you." 

Brian smirked. "I'm so glad I get to have all of you as my boyfriends. You're all the best." Brian booped Freddie's nose. "Especially you, Fred."

Freddie smiled, cuddling into Brian more. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking about their love for all of their boys.


End file.
